The Adventures of Bakura and Malik!
by Princess Of Venus
Summary: Okie, this is pretty much a pointless story that will have nothing but senseless-ness in it! Yay! I rated this PG just in case. You never know! This isn't really great or anything, but if you could, could you R&R please? Thanks! ^^
1. One sunny day

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR Days Of Our Lives, OR That Farmer.song. thing. and most likely don't own anything in this fic. except for the fic itself. o.o; -Cowers.-  
  
The Adventures of BAKURA AND MALIK!  
  
It was a sunny day in Domino City, and everyone was out and about. Everyone including the infamous Tomb Robber himself, Bakura Ryou. He was simply walking down the street, next to his friend, Malik, listening to the blonde Egyptian blab on about something or other.  
  
-Malik- ..And then Isis said, "Malik, if you don't stop flipping the neighbors off, I'm going to have to punish you!". Isn't that funny, Bakura?  
  
-Bakura- -Silent.- ..  
  
-Malik- ..BAKURA!? ARE YOU LISTENING!?!? -Waving his hand infront of Bakura's face.-  
  
-Bakura- Huh? Oh, yeah, hilarious. ((-____-))  
  
-Malik- -Whining.- You never listen to me.is it because I'm blonde!?  
  
-Bakura- -Blank stare.- ..Um.  
  
-Malik- THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT!? IT'S BECAUSE I'M BLONDE!  
  
-Bakura- .No, not really.  
  
-Malik- .Oh.  
  
-Bakura- -Silent once again.- ..  
  
And so the walk continued in silence. Not a word was spoken. until.  
  
-Malik- -Stomach growls.- .Oops. ((^___^()))  
  
-Bakura- Honestly, Malik. you eat like Joey does.  
  
-Malik- -Long, exaggerated gasp!- HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT. THAT.  
  
-Bakura- Pig?  
  
-Malik- .No, I was going to say puppy dog. but that's beside the point. THE POINT IS I'M NOT ANYTHING LIKE THAT STUPID SLOB!  
  
-Bakura- Could have fooled me. -Stomach growls as well.- .Er.((O.O;))  
  
-Malik- .Dog.  
  
-Bakura- Shut up.  
  
-Malik- .I know a song about dogs.  
  
-Bakura- That was completely random.  
  
-Malik- .But I -do- know a song about a dog! Wanna hear it!?  
  
-Bakura- No. no, not really.  
  
-Malik- -Ignores Bakura.- OKAY! -Clears his throat.- There was a farmer. that had a. farm. or something like that. EE-AYE-EE-AYE-OH!  
  
-Bakura- Oh Ra. -Covers his ears.-  
  
-Malik- And on this farm there was a dog and BINGO was his name-o!  
  
-Bakura- -Glances around to all of the people who are staring at them.- Er.  
  
-Malik- B-I-N-G-O!  
  
-Bakura- Malik.  
  
-Malik- B-I-N-G-O!  
  
-Bakura- ..Malik..  
  
-Malik- B-I-N-G-O.!  
  
-Bakura- MALIK!!!  
  
-Malik- WHAT!?  
  
-Bakura- -Annoyed look.- SHUT UP!  
  
-Malik- Fine. -Crosses his arms and pouts as they walk.-  
  
-Bakura- Silence. -Grins happily. or as happily as Bakura can look, that is.-  
  
-Malik- -Whispers.- .And Bingo was his name-o.  
  
-Bakura- What? -Eyes Malik.-  
  
-Malik- Nothing!  
  
-Bakura- .Right. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry as well.  
  
And so the two were off for Burger World. What will await our duo in the future? And what chaos could they bring to the people of Burger World!? .And where in the world is Yami Malik!? I guess we'll just have to find out next time, on Days Of Our Lives! . I mean. The Adventures Of. -Dramatic music in the background.- BAKURA AND MALIK! DUNANANANANA.yay. 


	2. The stud, the song, and the trashcan

Weee! I'm back with chapter two! ^^ If you haven't noticed, which you all probably have, I've been having some problems with wording .. And I'm not sure how to correct the problem. So if someone could tell me how, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! ^_^  
  
Also, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! I haven't written a fanfic in a very, VERY long time, so it was nice to see that you guys liked it so far!  
  
redwalgrl: YAY! My very first reviewer! ^__^ I'm glad you think this is very good! Thank you so much!  
  
ashley16: I'm glad you think it's funny, thanks! ^^  
  
Malik's Girl: Eeep! -Hides from Malik's Girl's Yami.- I'll continue, don't hurt me! ^^; Thanks!  
  
Mystery Reviewer: Hehe, you think this is hilarious? Wow. thanks! ^____^  
  
rubberducky64: I'm so happy you liked the story so far! -Grins happily.- I'll update as much as I can, thanks for your review! ^^  
  
Wow, I didn't think anyone would actually read this. It was a shock to find that I had five reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it really made me happy to see your reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! -Hands each of her reviewers teddy bears.- I should get on with the disclaimer and the story, huh? ^^; Again, thanks for your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Itsy Bitsy Spider . I just own the fic, and that's about it!  
  
When we last left our hero's .. I mean villains .. I mean .. oh, who cares!? Our STARS were walking to Burger World, one was sulking while the other walking gleefully in the silence! What awaits them? Let's find out, shall we?  
  
-Bakura- -Still walking quietly, his arms at his sides, looking around.-  
  
-Malik- .. Okay, we should seriously start talking.  
  
-Bakura- Why, dear Malik, should we talk? I'm quite content, walking quietly without your annoying voice ringing through my ears.  
  
-Malik- .. Whatever. -Cosses his arms again and looks away, but that doesn't last long as he looks back over at Bakura.- Hey Bakura, why is your hair white?  
  
-Bakura- I don't know, why is your hair blonde? -Glares at Malik.-  
  
-Malik- AND NOW WE'RE BACK WITH THE BLONDE THING, HUH!? I don't know what happened with that. Isis doesn't have blonde hair. why did I get the blonde hair!? Oh well, it makes me look good. -Stops walking and begins doing poses .. Random poses.-  
  
-Bakura- . What . in the name of Ra . are you doing? -Staring at Malik yet again.-  
  
-Malik- I'm a real ladies man, you know that, Bakura?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Across the street*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, across the street a group of girls are standing in a circle next to a tree, talking about . random things. Suddenly, they all look in Malik and Bakura's direction.  
  
-Random Girl 1- Whoa, check out that blonde, tanned freak! What a loser!  
  
The other girls nod in unison as they continue to watch Malik do poses and boast about himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Back with Bakura and Malik*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Bakura- Maybe you're right, Malik. Maybe the girls DO like that. -Looks in the direction of the girls who are trying to sustain their giggles.- ((O___O))  
  
-Malik- I told you so. -Grins and waves over to the girls.- HEY, LADIES.!  
  
-Random Girl 2- Is he talking to us?  
  
-Random Girl 1- I guess. We should ignore him.  
  
The girls all nod in unison again.  
  
-Bakura- I don't think they heard you . and if they did, they don't care.  
  
-Malik- -Ignores him and yells again.- HOW WOULD ONE OF YOU FINE LADIES LIKE TO JOIN I, MALIK ISHTAR, BACK AT MY PLACE THIS EVENING!?!?  
  
At this point, various items were thrown from the girls and straight at Malik's head. Items such as lipstick, a rock, a high heeled shoe, and a lot of feminine . er . things.  
  
-Malik- -Piled in things.- .O-okay, give me a call.! -Gets up and begins to walk with Bakura again.- Yeah, I think they liked me.  
  
-Bakura- Yeah, you could tell. The looks they were giving you . and they gave you free things. I wish I had girls doing that to me. -Thinks about that for a second.- Or maybe not. ((O.o()))  
  
And so, the duo began to walk in silence again, Bakura looking ahead of him, and Malik looking all around, looking almost childish.  
  
-Malik- Hmm. I'm so bored . -Grumbles something and smiles.-  
  
-Bakura- -Suddenly stops and falls to his knees, gripping his head tightly.- NO!! THAT SONG . THAT STUPID SONG YOU WERE SINGING! YOU KNOW, THAT BINGO SONG! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!  
  
-Malik- Aww, that's too bad, Bakura. Hey, I have an idea, I'll sing another song and get that dog song out of your head! How about that? ((^___^))  
  
-Bakura- N-no . !!  
  
-Malik- ALRIGHT! The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout .  
  
-Bakura- -Staring blankly at Malik, his hands still tightly gripping his already messy hair.-  
  
-Malik- -Making the gestures with his hands.- Down came the rain and washed the spider out!  
  
-Bakura- . The madness . ! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! -Plugging his ears this time.-  
  
-Malik- -Still making the movements of the spider, sun, and rain with his hands.- Out came the sun and dried up all the rain! AND THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER WENT UP THE SPOUT AGAIN!  
  
-Bakura- -Stands up.- What is the point in that song?  
  
-Malik- It's about a itsy bitsy spider, trying to get up the water spout.  
  
-Bakura- But spiders are stupid, feeble creatures . much like yourself . and wouldn't going up the water spout kill it anyways?  
  
-Malik- I don't know, I never really thought about it. Wait . are you comparing me to a SPIDER now!? Oh, first it was comparing me to that idiot Joey, and now I'm a spider. What else can happen to me today!?  
  
As soon as Malik said that, the bushes next to him began to move. Malik, being the bright lad he is, stared blankly at the bushes and then began to back away. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough, and suddenly, a flash of black, yellow, and white tackled him to the ground. Now Bakura, that brave soul, he did the first thing he could think of .  
  
-Bakura- -Screams in a high pitched, ever-so-raspy tone.- IT'S THE SPAWN OF SATAN, COMING TO TAKE ME! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME! NEVER! -Turns to run, but trips over the bush that "evil" creature jumped out of and falls flat on his face.- . Ow.  
  
-Malik- Gah, what in the world!? -Staring down at . -  
  
-Mokuba- -Screams.- HI!! HEY, GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS!? I FOUND THIS CHOCOLATE THAT SETO HAD AND I ATE IT AND NOW I FEEL REALLY FUNNY AND I THINK I'M GOING TO GO DANCING BECAUSE DANCING IS FUN! HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!? CAN I GO TOO!?!? BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU BIG KIDS AND -- -  
  
Mokuba continued to yell out things really fast as Bakura lifted the small boy and placed him into a trashcan.  
  
-Mokuba- HEY, COOL! WHAT ARE WE DOING, GUYS!? ARE WE HIDING!? I LIKE HIDING, I LIKE PLAYING THIS GAME AND IT'S CALLED HIDE AND GO SEEK! HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED IT!? . Guys . ?  
  
Before he could say anything else, Malik practically slammed the lid on and both of them looked at one another.  
  
-Malik- One .  
  
-Bakura- . Two .  
  
-Malik and Bakura- THREE! -At the same time, they both lift their legs up and kick the trashcan as hard as they can, causing it to roll down the hill they were previously walking up, listening to Mokuba's screams from the can.  
  
-Mokuba- OKAY GUYS SEE YOU LATER, BUH-BYE, SEE YA', CIAO, AND ALL THAT STUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF . !! -CRASH!!-  
  
And thus, the two did a little victory dance, then went back to being serious and walking in silence. Little did they know, that a few feet away in an alley, they were being watched by a set of brown eyes, and a shorter set of violet eyes .  
  
Whoever could be watching our idiots!? I mean, STARS!? And just where in the world did Mokuba come from, anyways? And where is Yami Malik!?!? The mysteries just may be solved in the next episode of . DUNANANANANANA! The Adventures of Bakura and Malik! 


End file.
